Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes Episode Two
by Mister Marvel
Summary: The East Coast Avengers, Hawkeye and Captain America take down a major crime bust, Ant-Man and Wasp discover their baby has powers, The West Coast Avengers, Quicksilver and Crystal take on Magneto! Please Read and Review.


Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Team Episode 2

Author Note- From now on, the West Coast Avengers will get a back up story as well!

Avengers: "Drugs of Death"

West Coast Avengers: "The Wrath of Magneto!"

Uncanny Avengers

Roster-

Hawkeye- Excellent Marksman, Superb accuracy, wide variety of arrows, including trick arrows

Doctor Pym- Pym particles allowing him to shrink miniature sizes, telepathic communication with ants,

Wasp- Can shrink to the size of a wasp, wings enabling flight and she can fire electric blasts.

Vision- Has superhuman strength, energy projection from forehead, flight and his skin is as hard as diamond.

Tigra- Superhuman agility, strength and stamina. Has razor sharp claws.

Scarlet Witch- Probability manipulation, hex magician

Captain America- Carries an alloy shield, superb strength, speed, agility, stamina and dexterity.

West Coast Avengers

Roster-

Crystal- Controls the four basic elements with her mind.

Quicksilver- Superhuman speed and reflexes.

Living Lighting- Absorbs and releases electricity, discharges electricity and summons it from the sky. Can shape shift into pure lighting.

Moondragon- Telepathy. Fires mental bolts with her mind. Can levitate herself and objects and is a hand to hand combat master.

Iron Man- Suit allows superhuman durability and strength. Fires repulsive rays. Flight.

Avengers:

Captain America and Hawkeye of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes were walking down a dirt caked sidewalk. They were dressed in a hero suits after the Scarlet Witch used a tracking spell to track a major stack of heroin infused with some toxic waste and poison.

Five men, dressed in black were outside this night, sweating, their skin becoming acquainted with the grime of a dirty city. They did not complain, or even notice the heat. They had a job to do and they would do it.

They had parked their truck next to an abandoned warehouse and were busy entering and exiting the building, carrying the load in piece-mail from truck to grimy floor.

It took them twenty-six minutes to finish.

When they were done, one of the five walked to a phone that hung on the far wall of the warehouse. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was engraved in his memory. A voice on the other hand answered, "Allo?"

"Hey the job is done boss" said one of the five men, with a New York accent.

"Good drop the stuff immediately" said the boss through the cellphone. "You know how I want the drugs"

"Alright boss" said the same man "Come on boys, load 'em up, the boss wants the drugs now!"

"I don't think so" Hawkeye said gripping his bow and whizzing a electrical arrow at the truck that caused it to power down after one of them men started up the ignition.

"Avengers?" cried the smallest of the five. "Hawkeye and Captain America?"

"Come on boys" said the oldest, biggest and bald one. "The boss said we have a job to do and it looks like we will have to take these clowns down in order to do it"

"We need to stop them at all costs, Barton, but do not hurt them" Steve Rogers warned.

"That's no fun, but whatever you say Cap" Hawkeye agreed.

The five men began firing their guns at the two. Captain America put up his shield in order to block the bullets, while Hawkeye shot a grappling hook arrow that let him swing across the street and unto a lamppost.

"Don't quit firing boys" said the the biggest one.

"That's enough" Captain America said throwing his shield causing two of the five men to be hurled into their own truck.

"Robbie, James" squeaked the smallest one "You will pay for that Avenger"

"I don't think so" Hawkeye said releasing a net arrow that snagged the criminal and knocked him to the concrete. Hawkeye swung down using another grappling hook arrow and kicked the other two criminals in their face.

"Good job" Steve said grabbing Robbie by the collar and slamming him to the side of the vehicle. "Show me where your boss is"

"Okay, okay, he is Carjack"

"He sounds more like a car thief then a drug criminal captain, but if that is what this scum says then let's go" Hawkeye said clenching a fist, ready to strike the petty drug dealer.

"Wait, you will need the address" said the man. "It is only three blocks from here, 4301"

"Thank you, and stay out of trouble" Captain America said before him and Hawkeye disappeared into the dark night.

Meanwhile with Ant-Man and Wasp

Ant-Man and Wasp were currently running some tests on Janet Van Dyne. She stood very still on the metal table.

"Now honey, you are about seven month's pregnant" Ant-Man said with a hint of worry in his voice. "The baby's growth is about 9 months, nearly ready to come out"

"Well honey are you sure it is safe for the baby to be born yet?" asked Wasp sounding worried, placing her hand delicately on her stomach.

"Well Janet, the baby comes wither we are ready to accept it or not" sighed Hank Pym "But for now I need you to not participate in any more Avenger battles"

"Hank, I am an Avenger!" Janet screamed loudly.

"Honey-" said the shrinking ant hero. He looked at the screen of one of his five computers to see that the baby was shrinking and growing by itself.

"Hank what is wrong with the baby?" asked Wasp.

"It seems that the baby is able to grow and shrink by it's infant mental command, driven by emotions the results of the shrinking and growing is un-predictable" Ant-Man said with excitement "Looks like the baby is affected by our pym particles and it has fused with their personal human gene"

"Does that mean our little girl will have shrinking powers?" asked Wasp.

"That along with other things Janet" Ant-Man said getting out of his chairs and grabbing his wife, hugging her tightly.

Meanwhile with Captain America and Hawkeye

The two Earth Mightiest Heroes has walked down the street to reveal a house that belonged to Carjack. Outside Carjack and two other men were sitting outside looking content and smoking out of black pipes. Carjack had long black braids and was medium built while the other two were dark skinned and buff.

"Cap, there they are" Hawkeye said pointing from behind a tree.

"On the count of three we head in Barton, 1-2-3!" Captain America shouted before sprinting across the street and running up to the three. Unfortunately they came prepared and all got out machine guns and began firing at the American themed Avenger.

"On my way Cap" Hawkeye said firing a regular arrow at one of the men disarming him. Captain America rolled out the way of the machine gun fire and tossed his shield at the bulky guy on the right that Hawkeye had disarmed.

"Get him Bubba" Carjack screamed as his machine gun ran out of ammo and he reached for a pistol and began firing at Captain America who blocked the bullets with his alloy shield.

"Right boss" Bubba said running slowly at Hawkeye who simply flipped in front of Bubba and elbowed him in the back sending him face first into the grass.

"Crap" Carjack said. He tried to run for his black van parked in the parking lot but Captain America beat him there and kicked Carjack sending him into the brick house.

"Sorry man, you Avengers don't kill right, you can't kill me" Carjack cried pathetically.

"No that isn't our style" Steve said with anger in his voice.

"Villains these days, don't even swear revenge any more" Hawkeye laughed.

Avengers West Coast

"The Wrath of Magneto"

Malibu, California

In the home of the Earth Mightiest Heroes, Pietro Maximoff and his wife Crystal Maximoff was sat on the couch. Luna was in the middle of them.

"What is with commercials, they are so useless, and they take forever" Quicksilver complained.

"Honey, they don't take half as long as you believe they do" Crystal sighed. "Besides you said you would enjoy a nice afternoon with your wife and your daughter, Luna"

"Yeah dad" Luna said with a toothy grin looking up at her superhumanly fast father.

"I promised I would Luna" Quicksilver said angrily "Why do you continue to bother me about my impatience"

"Because it is begging to anger me Pietro" The element controlling Avenger said with anger. Outside a sudden gust of wind caused trees to rustle and things being picked up.

"Honey, your doing it again" the former Brotherhood of Evil Mutant's member said looking outside.

"Sorry, I am going outside for a little bit, I will be right back" Crystal said walking to the door.

"Be back soon mom, Barney comes right on" Luna Maximoff, Inhuman and Mutant girl said. She recently discovered she had basic technopathy powers and she was levitating the television in the air.

"Luna, you can't use your powers unless we are in the training room" Quicksilver said. Suddenly a motorcycle slammed through the window and hit the opposite side of the room.

"What was that?" asked Quicksilver with a frown. "Luna hide in the Den"

"Okay dad" Luna said running downstairs with her purple frog in her left arm.

"Crystal" called Quicksilver running at superhuman speeds to the backyard and picking up his wife.

"Pietro, what was that?" asked the Inhuman.

"It is me, Magneto" laughed the Master of Magnetism "I have came for Luna, my granddaughter"

"You're not getting her" Crystal cried.

"Too bad, Crystal I was hoping we would see eye to eye but unfortunately what can I expect from inhuman scum like yourself?" Magneto said.

"Don't talk to my wife like that" Quicksilver said, teeth clenched, fists balled, eyes raging.

"Or what?" Magneto asked.

"I will kill you" screamed the mutant lunging at his father at superhuman speeds hitting him with his fist. Magneto stumbled back and skidded across the ground.

"You dare hit me with your fist?" Magneto asked angrily as he levitated a car and sent it flying at the two West Coast Avengers.

"Not so fast" Crystal said summoning a wind blast sending the car harmlessly into the beach area.

Crystal then stomped on the ground with her left foot and threw two boulders at Magneto who enveloped himself with a magnetic force-field. After the rocks fell to the ground he threw his force-field at Crystal causing her to be trapped in a force-field bubble. With that Magneto raised her in to the air.

"Let her go" Pietro screamed.

"Or what, son, you have 12 hours to meet my terms and don't try to react and attack me or I will crush her like a ripe grape" Magneto said. "See you later, Pietro" He levitated into the sky and to the right. Quicksilver watched with anticipation, but unfortunately could do nothing but let his wife be carried off by his own evil father.

"Crap" Quicksilver snarled.

T.B.C.

Next Episode on Avengers- The Avengers are attacked in their mansion by Enchantress' Masters of Evil in, Masters of Evil Part One

Next Episode on West Coast Avengers- The West Coast Avengers form a rescue team to save Crystal! In, Search and Rescue

Please Read and Review!


End file.
